gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kate McReary
Kate McReary (1980-2008, morte opcional) é uma personagem que aparece como personagem principal e uma namorada em Grand Theft Auto IV. Ela é uma "namorada" em potencial de 27 anos de Grand Theft Auto IV para o protagonista Niko Bellic. Descrição Ela é a irmã de Patrick, Francis, Gerald e Derrick McReary, a única filha e mais nova de Maurren e Sr. McReary. Ela trabalha no centro comunitário em Dukes. Na primeira, Packie diz Niko para ficar longe dela, mas depois Niko incentiva a sair com Kate. Ela mantém os valores tradicionais, e de acordo com Patrick, "ela não vai colocar para fora". Apesar disso, o jogador ainda tem a opção de tentar ter relações sexuais com ela. De acordo com Patrick, Kate assistiu várias lutas sangrentas entre seus irmãos, vendo Gerry Francis surrar uma pessoa atê a morte e isso foi uma experiência infância traumática para ela. Ao longo do tempo ela tem, aparentemente, se acostumando a viver perto de crime violento, apesar de gostar de Niko desaprovação de seu estilo de vida. No extremo contrário de todos os seus filhos, o Sr. McReary tinha um excelente relacionamento com Kate, nunca ficando com raiva dela. Ela desempenha um papel fundamental no final da história de Grand Theft Auto IV. Encontros Kate pode ser chamada para encontros com Niko, mesmo que ela apenas o considere um amigo, divertir-se com ela é essencial para aumentar sua relação com Kate. Nos seus encontros o jogador deve agradá-la assim como as outras namoradas, mesmo que "tentar a sorte" nunca funcione com ela. Dicas nos encontros com Kate, tudo o que ela gosta: Carros *Cavalcade FXT *Cognoscenti *Comet *Diletante *FIB Buffalo *Feltzer *Feroci *Huntley Esporte *Manana *PMP 600 *Patriot *Rancher *Rebla *Sabre GT *Sentinela *Sultan *Super GT *Turismo *Vincent Restaurantes/bares *69 Street Diner ou qualquer outra lanchonete. *Drusilla da *Steinway Beer Garden *Comrades Bar *Winkles Sorte *Bar da Jerkov *Piscina *Dardos Locais que Kate não gosta *Cluckin' Bell *Burger Shot *Boliche *Shows de Stand Up Relacionamento Kate é uma das namoradas mais complicadas de Niko. Ela prefere que Niko use roupas da Modo. Suas atividades também são limitadas, vendo como ela não gosta de ir ao boliche, ou ver um show, tanto Perestroika e Split Sides. Como dito antes, não importa quantas vezes você tenta "tentar a sorte" no final de um encontro, o jogador nunca será convidado a entrar, porque ela só considera Niko como um amigo. Nas conversas de Kate com Niko, depois de ficar bêbada, acabará por revelar que ela sabia que seu pai estava molestando seus irmãos. Ela não diz explicitamente que seu pai era um molestador de crianças. Ela acha que maus comportamentos ilegais de seus irmãos são um meio de se rebelar contra seu pai. Ao contrário de algumas outras namoradas, Kate não tem uma habilidade especial que pode ser desbloqueada. Ela dorme de meia-noite às 08:00. Aparições thumb|220x220px ''GTA IV'' *Harboring a Grudge *Wast Not Want Knots *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker (Semi-Chefe) *One Last Thing (Voz) Final Negociação: *If the Price is Right (Voz) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (Voz) Final Vingança: *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (Morta) Curiosidades *Diferentemente da maioria dos personagens principais do jogo, Kate nunca cometeu um crime ou contravenção. Essa ideia é reforçada através das missões enredo, bem como ela não ter um registro no banco de dados LCPD. Apesar disso, se Niko rouba um carro, durante um encontro com ela, ela vai jogar fora do carro todos o passageiro em seu banco. *Como a maioria dos personagens do jogo, Kate vai vestir um capacete exclusivo ao andar ao lado do protagonista em uma moto. Seu capacete é branco, com redemoinhos de luz verde nas laterais, ao contrário das outras namoradas, que todos usam capacete rosa sem viseira. *Das cinco namoradas em Grand Theft Auto IV, ela não tem uma recompensa especial, quando 100% de carinho é atingido, o mesmo acontece com Michelle. *Sua Rádio favorita é Vibe 98.8. Galeria Mr. & Mrs. Bellic-Revenge-IV.png Stars kate.jpg Kate.jpg Niko and Kate Love.png Navegação Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Namoradas Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos